marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Punisher Vol 7 32
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** Gene * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ***** ****** *** *** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Barracuda, Part Two | Synopsis1 = After a woman gives Barracuda unsatisfying oral sex aboard his docked Miami boat, she gets sick smoking opium. Running from the boat to vomit she is bitten by a rattlesnake. Barracuda kills the snake with his bare hands, but when he sees the woman dead as well he simply kicks her body into the water and pilots his boat away from the scene. In New York, The Punisher chastises Si Stephens for his constant complaining since he was saved the day before and tells him to get on with his story, otherwise he'll never leave him alone. Stephens explains that he worked for Dynaco, a successful Energy company. He goes on to detail how the company had risen to prominence over the last three years with the hiring of Harry Ebbing who immediately fired 90% of the company and folded the remainders into a "team" that both worked and played together with two cardinal rules--always stick together, and always go to him first with any problems. Six months after Ebbing's hiring the company stock went through the roof based on his (legal) practice of basing accounts on expected future profits instead of actual money earned. When the Punisher questions why they would want to kill him if it's legal, Stephens says "What they're planning next is anything but." Meanwhile, Ebbing has taken the remainders of his Dynaco team one of their legendary trips, this time skiing. After misinterpreting a joke as a serious criticism, Dermot Leary lets himself become angry, until Harry's wife Alice flirts with him again, asking if he's ever "f*cked a trophy wife before" before skiing off. Stephens begins explaining Dynaco's next step to the Punisher by reminding him of recent power blackouts in Florida. He tells him that when it happened, power was at a premium and Dynaco, who supplies the power, saw the value of their stock rise. He says that Leary came up with the idea to blackout parts of Florida, seemingly randomly, to inflate the value of the stock. During the meeting where he revealed the plan, only attended by "Harry's boys", Stephens spoke against the plan, saying it was crazy not to mention illegal. He went on, ranting against the use of the "projected" profits noting that eventually the real numbers would come out. The next morning he was kidnapped. Elsewhere, Leary and Alice finish having sex in the kitchen with Alice looking bored. Leary, feeling nervous and guilty, asks her if she's going to say anything, and she jokingly tells him she is. He tells her that Harry has done a lot for him and a lot of the guys, to which she replies by asking about Harry making him change his last name from O'Leary. He denies it, saying he wasn't made to do anything. She continues to mock their relationship, mentioning how Harry taught him where to buy clothes and asking him if he was so quick with her because he was imagining Harry telling him how to do it. At that he gets angry an lunges at her, gripping her around the throat to begin another session of sex, this one much more satisfying for her. In Miami, an SUV with seven people in it is driving and playing loud rap music. Barracuda's convertible cuts them off in an intersection and shoots the vehicle up without moving or changing expressions. After his first round of shots he stands up in his vehicle to continue shooting, killing everyone except the person he wanted whom he tells "turn off that bullshit." After he does, Barracuda climbs onto the hood of the SUV and begins demanding money for a hit he performed. The man, Horace, says he has the money, but not on him, so Barracuda puts him in his trunk before he goes to hunt "big muthaf*ckin' game." In what he calls his "first mistake", the Punisher leaves Si Stephens on his own in the New York restaurant since he refuses to go to the Feds. Having decided to make this Dynaco thing his business, otherwise there would be a body count in Florida, he decides that finding Ebbing, scaring him into a taped confession, and sending that to the media should take care of everything. In what he calls his "second mistake" he decides to fly to Florida instead of drive, figuring he can purchase any weapons he needs when he arrives. | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Tim Bradstreet | Writer1_1 = Garth Ennis | Penciler1_1 = Goran Parlov | Inker1_1 = Goran Parlov | Colourist1_1 = Giulia Brusco | Letterer1_1 = Randy Gentile | Editor1_1 = Axel Alonso | Notes = | Trivia = *The Punisher's fake ID (a New York drivers license) names him as Anthony DelFini from Bearsville New York, standing at six feet tall and born on March 24, 1967. * The Punisher flies American Airlines. * The woman seated next to the Punisher appears to be reading a book by "Barbara Trepido", which may be a misspelling of Barbara Trapido. | Recommended = | Links = }}